My Pack
by AmaliaKingsley
Summary: Après la mort d'Allison, revivez Teen Wolf aux côtés de Capucine Argent, la honte du clan. Qu'aurait-elle bien pu faire pour mériter ce traitement ? Qui est-elle ? Que changera-t-elle ?
1. Chapter 1

I

Ma cousine venait de décéder. Je pouvais le sentir dans ma chair, dans mon cœur. Lors de ses multiples aventures, elle avait connecté son âme, son esprit, à la souche d'un arbre mystique planté un millénaire de cela par l'une des dernières ''sorcières''. Cette ligne du bestiaire de mon grand père expliquait que ses semblables s'étaient toutes tuées pour donner à leur espèce un nouveau souffle, qui diviserait leurs multiples aptitudes en trois nouvelles espèces. A cette époque, toutes les autres espèces les avaient suivies, donnant tous leurs pouvoirs au Néméton. Il aura fallu de nombreux siècles pour éteindre sa flamme de vie.

Ma cousine n'avait rien de surnaturel, si ce n'est son ex et ses amis... Deux d'entre eux, dont son ex, c'était aussi connecté à ce maudit tronc d'arbre. En faisant cela, ils avaient quelque peu rallumé la flamme de vie qui y logeait.

L'un d'eux avait d'ailleurs vu son esprit être infiltré par un sort, ranimant un esprit maléfique libéré par la flamme. Car voyez vous, bien que 5% de la population mondiale sachent au sujet du surnaturel, moins d'un concerne les ''héros'' qui nous en protègent. Et pour tuer le Néméton, si je puis dire, ils coupèrent l'arbre, n'en laissant qu'une large souche. Ils usèrent ensuite de son bois comme cages, boites, ou même comme appas au long des siècles, pour nous ''protéger''. L'esprit était d'ailleurs enfermer dans une de ces boites.

Ma cousine et moi sommes issues d'un vieux clan de chasseurs français qui s'étaient spécialisés dans une espèce : les Argent. Ma cousine aurait du le diriger depuis un moment si sa mère n'était pas morte peu de temps après la mienne, et si notre fameux grand père n'avait pas essayé de la corrompre dans sa vengeance.

Ça ne faisait qu'une malheureuse année qu'elle savait pour le surnaturel, qu'un semestre qu'elle avait fini sa formation de chasseuse. Je ne savais que très peu de chose sur ce côté de la vie de ma cousine. Elle vivait en Amérique, moi en France. En grandissant, elle avait peu a peu compris pourquoi j'étais un vilain petit canard, mais n'avait jamais réellement approché la vérité. Elle pensait que j'avais été placée bébé chez des amis de son père parce que ma mère n'avait que 16 ans quand elle m'a eue, mais ne savait pas qu'on m'avait chassée du clan parce que tuer un nourrisson leur semblait trop violent. Ce n'était pas ''Éthique'', même pour Gérard. Elle pensait même que je ne savait rien du surnaturel jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'en parle cet été, quand elle s'était réfugiée chez moi après avoir décidé de rompre avec Scott. Elle m'avait alors tout expliquée, m'avait contée ses aventures et autres déboires qu'elle et ses amis avaient vécus depuis son arrivée. Elle m'avait présentée Lydia, sa meilleure amie, comme étant un être surnaturel d'une espèce encore inconnue pour eux.

Allison n'avait même pas eu besoin de me donner ses symptômes que je savais. ''Lydia Martin''. Elle me l'avait dit toute souriante en jouant avec une de ses mèches blondes vénitiennes avant de me complimenter sur mon goût vestimentaire. Le son de sa voix. Doux, mais cassé en fin de souffle. Je ne doutais en rien de son implication dans le monde du surnaturel. Une Banshee. Une des trois espèces héritée des sorcières. Elle sentait la mort. En vrai elle sentait plutôt la lavande, ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est qu'elle pouvait savoir si quelqu'un était proche de la mort. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas le droit de le lui dire. Et ça me brisait de l'intérieur. Je savais qu'elle allait en souffrir, de ne pas savoir, qu'elle allait se croire folle de se mettre à hurler à la mort d'une seconde à une autre, qu'elle ne dormirait plus, de peur de se réveiller aux côtés d'un mort... Mais je me taisais, espérant qu'elle l'apprendrait vite. Heureusement, ce fut vite le cas.

Une femme appartenant à la deuxième espèce descendante des sorcières, mais qui préférait servir le mal au bien, menait une suite de sacrifices dont Lydia ne cessait de découvrir les corps. Elle avait décidé d'éliminer cette curieuse. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas réussi. C'est d'ailleurs le cri de Lydia qui l'avait sauvée, à tout point de vue.

Surprise, Jane lui avait révélée sans le savoir ce qu'elle était. Cette Jane était d'ailleurs celle qui avait poussé ma cousine et ses amis à se sacrifier. Elle réalisait des sacrifices invoquant la puissance des sorcières. Pour cela, il fallait sacrifier sur des courants telluriques trois personnes de chaque cercle. Les vierges, les guerriers , les philosophes, les guérisseurs et enfin les gardiens. Les gardiens symbolisent les parents. Elle avait donc enlevé Mélissa McCall, la mère de Scott, le shérif Stilinski, père de Stiles, et mon oncle, Christopher Argent. Elle les sacrifierait au Néméton en usant de la puissance de l'éclipse lunaire. Allison et ses amis s'étaient alors liés au Néméton pour le localiser et s'y rendre avant le sacrifice final. Ils sauvèrent leur parent respectif, mais l'éboulement qui devait les tuer avait libéré de sa prison un esprit venger. Le Nogitsune.

Cet esprit mauvais était la cause de la mort d'Allison. Le vaincre aura été sa dernière aventure. Je pouvais sentir Stiles lutter contre le Nogitsune, je pouvais sentir la peine de Scott. Et je ne cessais d'entendre l'écho du cri désespéré de Lydia.

J'en étais tomber au sol, déchirant sans nul doute le tissu de mon legging de course au niveau des genoux. Je ne comprenais pas comment ça avait pu arriver. Elle allait avoir 18ans dans quelques mois. Elle allait me rendre visite dans quelques semaines. Elle allait officialiser sa nouvelle relation amoureuse dans quelques jours, une fois Stiles hors de danger. Rien de tout ça n'arriverait.

Je profita de l'aurore à laquelle je courais chaque matin pour pleurer. Je n'aurai sûrement plus une minute à moi une fois l'appel de Chris. Je monterai dans le premier avion et atterrirai en Amérique, où je resterai.

Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même et pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je ne cessais de penser à tout ce que nous avions accomplis ensemble, à sa vie qui s'arrêtait là. Je m'interrompis quand mon téléphone sonna.

– Allô ?

– Capucine ! Il est bientôt 8h30 et tu n'es toujours pas rentrée ! Je te rappelle que tu as une douche à prendre, jeune fille ! Si tu ne te dépêche pas, tu ne seras jamais à l'heure en cours ! Et ne compte pas sur moi pour te déposer !

– Elle est morte, Papa.

Ma voix était claire. Nette. Je m'étais relevée et assénai un dernier coup à mon père avant de raccrocher et de me remettre à courir afin de regagner la maison.

– Allison est morte.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Tout était allé assez vite en définitive.

Mon père n'avait pas attendu l'appel de Chris et m'avait immédiatement pris un billet d'avion. Il avait appelé ses collaborateurs et avait avancé toutes ses réunions avant de prendre son propre billet, qui ne le laisserait me rejoindre que 3 jours plus tard.

Quand je fus rentrée, il me prit dans ses bras pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Aucun de nous ne parla, nous n'en avions pas besoin.

Je finis par me dégager de son étreinte pour me diriger vers ma chambre. Machinalement, je pris mes vêtements et m'en alla prendre ma douche. De la même façon, je fis ma valise, emportant le nécessaire pour une semaine. Mon père me ferait envoyer le reste de mes affaires plus tard.

Une fois que je fus prête, mon père me conduisit lui-même à l'aéroport, le tout dans ce même silence qui ne m'avait plus quittée depuis que j'avais raccroché.

C'est devant le "quai d'embarquement" que l'on décida enfin de rompre ce silence.

⁃ Plus de secrets. Dis-lui tout. Chris comprendra.

⁃ Je ne suis pas sûre qu'Oncle Chris me laisse emprunter le même chemin que toutes les femmes qu'il a récemment perdues. Victoria, ma mère... et maintenant Alli...

⁃ Il n'est pas ton père. Je le suis. Et j'ai toujours été d'avis que ta vie ne devait pas se résumer aux horreurs de Kate. Même si Chris te préfère loin de tout cela, on sait tous deux qu'il partage mon opinion. Ta place est à Beacon Hills, et elle l'a toujours été.

Je ne suis pas sa fille biologique. Il ne demandait pas à être mon père. Mais il m'a finalement adopté et aimé. Désormais, toujours parce qu'il m'aime, il me rend en quelques sortes à celui qui m'avait confié à lui bientôt 16ans plutôt.

Je lui revaudrai tout ça un jour.

Un appel fut lancé aux passagers, annonçant l'embarquement immédiat.

Une larme dévala ma joue avant de s'échouer sur le pouce de mon père.

⁃ Ne pleure pas, ces choses-là sont précieuses.

Il m'embrassa sur le front tout en me prenant dans ses bras.

⁃ Tu es et seras toujours ma fille. Et l'avion dans lequel je monterai pour te rejoindre ne sera que le premier d'une longue liste.

⁃ Je t'aime Papa.

⁃ Moi aussi. Ne l'oublie jamais.

C'est nostalgique mais sans regrets que je m'élança vers l'avion qui me mènerait chez moi, là d'où je viens.

Beacon Hills.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Encouragée, je l'y remets !_

 _La suite d'ici peu,_

 _AK_


	3. Chapter 3

III

Les avions, c'est bien, mais on s'y emmerde. Désolée pour le vocabulaire, mais ça ne réussit à personne d'être enfermée là-dedans trop longtemps. Encore moins avec une hôtesse sur le dos…

Je sais, c'est son job de s'assurer que je ne manque de rien, mais elle est aussi épuisante que les enfants en voitures qui demandent toutes les deux minutes « C'est quand qu'on arrive ? ». C'est d'ailleurs ce qui me gratte depuis les quinze dernières minutes. Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?

Comprenez, que j'y aille pour les vacances, ou parce que ma cousine est morte, l'avion reste un enfer pour moi. Je n'ai pas peur, non, là n'est pas le problème. C'est juste désespérément long.

« Dors. »

« Regarde un film. »

« Lis ton livre. »

Sympas le papa. J'ai dormie. J'ai regardé le seul film inédit à mes yeux de la collection que possède l'hôtesse. Et tenez-vous bien : j'ai fini mon livre.

Ma vie craint. (N'oublions pas que je n'ai que 16ans et que cette phrase gratte affreusement à cet âge !)

Il n'empêche qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire. Je n'en ai pas encore l'habitude, et j'admets que c'est de la violation de vie privée, mais je dois savoir où ils en sont. Et pour ça, il faut que je me débarrasse de l'hôtesse.

Je suis seule, contre le hublot, dans le compartiment des mineurs. (Quand je dis 16ans, j'arrange un peu, en fait j'ai 16ans dans deux semaines et quatre jours, ce qui fait que je n'ai légalement que 15ans et tous les pourboires imaginables et possibles n'empêcherons pas cette femme d'être sur mon dos.)

A nous six, on a une seule hôtesse. Il me suffit de m'assurer qu'elle s'occupe un certain temps de l'un de nous en particulier. Donc réfléchissons… Qu'est-ce qui pourrait obligé l'hôtesse à se concentrer durant un minimum de cinq minutes sur un seul et unique passager…

Aïe… Désolée pour toi, gars assis deux hublots devant moi… La meilleure méthode, c'est que tu nous rendes ce qui te rend malade depuis le décollage…

C'est un peu crade, mais je n'ai pas d'autres idées…

Du coup, il ne me reste plus qu'à réfléchir… Dans mon sac, j'ai un échantillon de parfum, mes lunettes de soleil, du rouge à lèvres, mon livre, de la crème pour les mains, mon portefeuille et du désinfectant… Mis à part le parfum, je n'ai pas de grandes chances de m'offrir cinq minutes sans surveillance…

Après… Oh, et puis laissez tomber je vais vous épargniez ce triste spectacle.

* * *

Me voilà assise dans la voiture, conduite par le « garde du corps » qu'avait engagé mon père pour me superviser. Nous avions quitté l'aéroport depuis une bonne heure et il nous en restait encore une petite avant d'arriver à Beacon Hills. Il était à peu près onze heures désormais, heure locale, et quand je m'étais assurée de comment ils allaient, l'horloge pointait aux environs de huit heures.

A cette heure, ils étaient tous au poste, et expliquaient un à un au shérif ce qu'il s'était passé, répétant plus ou moins que _tout s'était passé si vite_ …

Une fois arrivée, je devrai me rendre chez elle, chez Alli', et attendre Chris… Si je me pointais comme une fleur au commissariat, j'attirerais trop de vautours, trop de questions…

Qui es-tu ?

Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Comment as-tu su ?...

Bref, mauvaise, très mauvaise idée.

Avec le décalage horaire dont je ferai bientôt les frais, je me décidai à dormir un peu, histoire d'être au taquet quand j'en aurai besoin.

Cependant, mon téléphone sonna, affichant le visage et le nom d'Oncle Chris… Et j'étais assez surprise. Je pensais qu'il appellerai mon père plutôt que moi, mais apparemment… Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, je finis par répondre.

-Allo ?

-Capucine, bonjour, c'est Chris. Dis à ce chauffeur de faire visiter le canyon, et assure-toi de ne pas être à Beacon Hills avant ce soir.

Bon, il l'avait en effet appeler.

-Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je suis au lycée là, de quel canyon parles-tu ?

Je vous l'accorde, je me ridiculisai presque avec cette tentative, mais il fallait au moins tenter…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne suis pas d'humeur à rire. Donc épargne moi tout ton argumentaire.

-Bien. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que j'arrive maintenant, mais ce soir ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

-Tout. Le nogistune ne doit pas te voir, ni savoir que quelqu'un comme toi est dans les parages.

Mouai… Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas que j'interfère…

\- J'accepte. Mais ne mets pas trop en avant, je ne veux pas me retrouver à assister à d'autres obsèques…

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

\- Peut-être que si. Surtout si tu me veux loin de ce qui semble s'orienter vers un Coup Divin.

\- Il suffit. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de rester loin de Beacon Hills jusqu'à ce que ce soit régler. Tiens-toi en à ça. On se voit demain.

Et avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il avait raccroché. J'avais donc demandé au chauffeur de m'emmener ailleurs, vers la plage, ou bien le Grand Canyon, selon ce qu'il lui plaisait le plus…

* * *

Nous avions finalement déjeuné dans un fastfood, ce qui me fit du bien, car après tout, les frites, de temps à autres, ça fait du bien au moral ! Nous étions ensuite aller m'acheter quelques affaires pour nous rendre vers le Grand Canyon, où, sous le soleil, Hall, l'homme de main qui devait s'occuper de moi, m'avait entraînée un peu au corps à corps puis au bâton. Il m'était plus facile de me défouler que de me promener…

Plus de douze heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Allison nous avait quittés… Peut-être même quinze… Et je n'étais pas sûre de vraiment réaliser… Il faisait désormais nuit, et je n'avais accepté de retarder mon arrivée que jusque-là, donc…

En cherchant bien, je réussissais enfin à me « connecter » à Scott quand Hall me cria de me couvrir la tête, quelques secondes à peine avant que la voiture ne heurte quelque chose, nous sortant de la route…

De loin, assez engourdie et avec une vision des plus vaporeuses, je vis quelqu'un, quelque chose, s'approcher de moi et me sortir de la voiture, et plus j'en étais loin, mieux je pus entendre une voix qu'il me semblait connaître crier.

J'allais presque me souvenir de qui il s'agissait quand je finis par perdre connaissance.

* * *

Je fus réveillée par une odeur très désagréable d'épices bon marchés, peut-être même périmés, ce qui me fit me redresser dans une quinte de toux.

Une fois ma toux calmée, j'ouvris les yeux et vit que me situais au beau milieu de la route, et qu'à quelque mètre de moi se tenait le cadavre de la voiture dans laquelle j'avais passé une bonne partie de la journée. De la fumée s'en dégageait.

\- Hey ! Blondie, ça va ?

Je réalisais alors que quelqu'un se tenait à ma droite, accroupi à mes côtés, et que plus loin, à ma gauche, quelqu'un d'autre tournait en rond au téléphone, semblant inquiet.

\- Hey ! Nan, sans blague, ça va ?

Je reposais alors mes yeux sur lui, ce gars, qui n'était alors qu'un inconnu à mes yeux.

Liam.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

On se demande souvent ce que ça fait, de rencontrer quelqu'un qui chamboulera tout notre monde.

Certains nous diront s'en souvenir, d'autres nous parleront dû regrets que provoque ce manque à leur mémoire… Mais en réalité, on ne sent absolument rien de plus qu'à la rencontre de quelqu'un qui n'aura aucune influence sur notre futur. C'est beau, tout autant que c'est fourbe.

Après tout, comment en profiter si l'on ne sait pas la valeur que ces relations auront ?

Si vous appreniez par un quelconque miracle que ce gars qui vous à aider à attraper un livre trop haut pour vous, ce gars qui vous est rentré dedans, celui qui vous a demandé son chemin… que cette fille que vous avez aidé, cette fille qui vous est rentrée dedans, celle qui vous a indiqué votre chemin… était de ce genre de personnes, n'auriez vous pas tenter d'encrer ce moment dans votre mémoire pour tout jamais ? D'ailleurs, si vous l'aviez su, qu'auriez vous fait ?

C'est peut être superficiel de ma part, et croyez le ou non, la superficialité ne fait pas partie de mon caractère, mais si j'avais su à mon réveil, sur cette route, dans la forêt du Conté de Beacon, que ce gars accroupis à côté de moi serait si important, j'aurais au moins pris le temps de remettre mes cheveux en place !

En vrai, malgré l'accident, je n'étais pas en si mauvais état que ça. Certes, j'avais une seule de mes deux chaussures, j'avais des écorchures sur mon ventre, mes chevilles et mes avants bras, mes cheveux anciennement relevés en une ponytail haute étaient emmêlés et mon élastique semblait perdu à jamais…

Cela ne changeait rien aux faits que j'étais toujours convenablement habillée (mes vêtements n'étaient pas déchirés, ma brassière de sport me couvrait toujours la poitrine, mon legging et ma veste n'avaient quand à eux pas disparus…), que mon visage et mon cou semblaient être épargnés de toute marque, et que le fait d'être un être surnaturel couvrait les arrières dans le cas où cela n'aurait pas été le cas.

\- Hey Blondie, je te parle. Tu m'entends au moins ?!

A ça pour l'entendre, je ne faisais que ça ! Je cessais alors de regarder l'état de la voiture, ou même de chercher Hall des yeux, pour me concentrée sur lui. Liam.

Entre nous, je ne le connaissais pas encore, mais son regard inquiet, avec ses beaux yeux bleus, ses cheveux un peu en bataille et son maillot "Devenford Lacross Team" ne m'impressionnaient pas. Ca le rendait plaisant, mais ça s'arrêtait la.

(Quand je vous dis que la rencontre n'est pas la chose la plus marquante !)

Je restais quelques secondes à le fixer, avant d'enfin tenter de parler.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Tu as eu un accident de voiture. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, je crois…

\- Alors ne bouge pas, je vais chercher mon beau père, qu'il t'examine.

Sur ce, il se releva et marcha vers l'homme qui parlait au téléphone, semblant inquiet. Liam lui attrapa le bras et me montra d'un mouvement de tête. L'homme me fixa un quart de seconde avant de s'empresser d'attraper ce qui semblait être une trousse de premier secours.

\- Mettez vous a l'abri, je l'emmène à la clinique vétérinaire, ils devraient avoir le matériel nécessaire pour lui faire passer un scanner. Tenez le coup, Paul, les secours ne devraient plus tarder.

Plus tarder ?! La clinique vétérinaire ?!

\- Bonjour jeune fille. Je suis le docteur James Greyer. Peux-tu me dire comment tu t'appelles et quel jour on est, et où l'on se trouve ?

\- Je m'appelle Capucine Argent, on est samedi, sur la route menant à l'entrée Ouest de Beacon Hills.

\- D'accord Capucine. Je peux t'appeler Capucine ?

\- Oui…

La façon qu'il avait de triturer la hanse de sa trousse, ainsi que le ton nerveux qu'il tentait de dissimuler derrière une attitude professionnelle me perturbait un peu.

\- Liam et moi allons t'emmener dans une clinique vétérinaire pour vérifier que tu n'as rien. As-tu -

\- La clinique vétérinaire ?! On ne devrait pas plutôt l'emmener à l'hôpital ?! Ce n'est pas un animal non plus ?!

Il semblait plus qu'évident que Liam ne s'attendait pas plus que moi à ce que l'on examine quelqu'un dans ce genre d'endroit.

\- L'hôpital est en confinement. Des hommes armés ont attaqué le bureau du shérif et sont maintenant dans l'hôpital. Pas d'autre choix que de l'emmener là-bas, lui répondait alors James, sur un ton étrangement calme, avant de s'adresser à moi de nouveau. Ne t'inquiète pas Capucine, tout ira bien. Je dois juste te faire un scanner pour vérifier que tu n'as pas de commotion. Sais-tu où joindre tes parents ?

Tout en me posant cette question, il m'attrapant le bras gauche en intimant à Liam d'en faire de même avec le droit. Alors qu'ils me relevaient doucement, je répondais que seul mon oncle était ici, mais qu'il serait injoignable, au vu des attaques que subissaient l'hôpital et le bureau du shérif. J'omettais bien évidemment la partie où il aidait les amis de ma cousine décédée hier à éradiquer un esprit vengeur qui, s'il croisait mon chemin, ne serait plus que poussière.

Oui, vu la complexité de toute cette histoire, c'était une bonne chose d'omettre tous ces détails…

Une fois complètement debout, le médecin me lâcha et laissa son beau fils me soutenir jusqu'à leur voiture. Il retira l'équipement de lacrosse de l'arrière de sa voiture pour les placer à l'avant de la voiture. Une question me revint alors à l'esprit. Le fait qu'aucun des deux n'en ait parlé n'était pas des plus rassurant.

\- Où est Hall, l'homme qui conduisait ?

Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que j'avais parlé trop bas, ou si James était trop concentré pour m'entendre, mais c'est Liam qui me répondit.

\- Blondie, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la voiture. On pensait que c'était toi qui conduisait… Tu veux qu'on le cherche ?

Il avait vu quelque chose. Hall m'avait hurler de me baisser, puis l'accident était survenu, et quelqu'un autre que lui m'avait tirer hors de cette voiture avant que je ne m'évanouisse.

Le fait qu'il n'y est pas son cadavre dans l'épave qu'était alors la voiture me rassura. Mais s'il n'était pas la, où était-il ?

Il me sembla alors préférable de reporter cette question à plus tard. Il aurait très bien pu "partir à la chasse" après tout.

\- Non. S'il n'était pas dans la voiture, et que vous ne l'avez pas vu, c'est que ça va.

\- Il t'a quand même laisser la inconsciente…

\- Je m'occuperai de ça, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Et là, il dit la première chose qui m'impressionna, me surpris, me plue réellement : il me répondit "Je ne comptais pas m'en faire pour toi.", le tout avec un petit sourire goguenard dont il semblait faire souvent usage.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour, mais réprima le plus possible cette envie de baisser les yeux et de rougir pour soutenir son regard.

J'aurai pu rester à le fixer comme ça encore longtemps si je n'avais pas remarqué sa main sur ma hanche, là depuis que James m'avait lâchée.

N'étant pas habituée à ce genre de proximité, je finissais par détourner le regard et me glisser lentement mais sûrement à l'arrière de la voiture.

Lors du trajet, j'appris que Liam sortait d'un match auquel son coach l'avait interdit de jouer, le clouant au band. Et ça ne semblait pas être la première fois d'ailleurs...

Devant son beau-père, il en parlait plutôt calmement, mais étant assise derrière lui, j'avais pleine vue sur son point droit, tellement serré que j'en avais mal pour ses jointures... Rien ne me laissait douter de cette colère qu'il tentait d'enfouir en lui...


End file.
